


talk to you

by 93percent



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but i don't know what happened, but with a hint of light angst, i mean it's still domestic fluff, like domestic fluff, like really really super light angst, there is cursing in this, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: As a radio show host, receiving calls on the daily is a norm for Cho Seungyoun. But what if one night, he receives an unexpected call and it becomes a regular occurrence.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 227





	talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly wrote this in less than two hours with plenty of distractions in between. so this is not edited and there will be grammar/spelling errors. i apologise in advance!

“It’s that time of the day again. Good evening, dearest listeners!” Seungyoun greets cheerfully through the microphone. “I’m DJ Woodz and I’ll be accompanying you throughout this very chilly night.”

As Christmas comes closer, the nights are getting colder too. But the situation at the radio station greatly contrasts the weather outside with how lively it was. The crew are all in good spirits – some laughing and joking while others make conversations about the upcoming festive season.

Seungyoun’s slot is not the final one for the night but it is during that timing where most listeners will tune in as it is still not too late in the night but not too early either where people are still at work. He usually ends work at around eleven at night but by the time he reaches home, it will be one in the morning.

It is a Thursday night and that means the radio station take calls from listeners who either need a listening ear or want to vent out their frustrations. From there, Seungyoun will provide them advices to the greatest of his ability.

Some of them are really mundane things like – _“I really like this guy, but he is my friend too so I don’t want to ruin our friendship. What should I do?” “Well, take it from me. Sometimes, you just need to take that leap of faith and do what your heart tells you because you wouldn’t know otherwise!”_ – to serious ones like – _“I haven’t been able to sleep at night and I keep hearing voices in my head.”_ – in which Seungyoun would urge them to seek professional help as he is not in the position to be giving them any advice.

“Hello! Good evening, dear listener! How can I help you tonight?”

Seungyoun waits for the other person to respond but all he hears is silence. He looks to the crew outside the recording room, wondering if the line got cut-off. However, before they can give him an answer,

“You forgot to get me the cheesecake I asked you to buy.”

A flat, deep voice says through the line.

Seungyoun immediately recognises the voice.

Oh, _fuck_. Wooseok did ask him to buy that favourite cheesecake of his because he has been craving for it but haven’t got the chance to get it by himself.

“I-“ Seungyoun starts out awkwardly, surprised by Wooseok calling in.

Throughout his five years as a radio show host, not once has Wooseok called in on his show. In fact, Wooseok told him once that he has never listened to his radio show because he just doesn’t listen to the radio. And Seungyoun knows that – Wooseok has always preferred watching the television.

“I’ve been reminding you for days, Younie.”

The tone of the voice changes and this time, it comes out as a whine. Almost. Seungyoun bites at his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from cooing because now is not the time for that.

“It slipped my mind. Sorry,” Seungyoun apologises, feeling guilty because Wooseok did remind him via text.

“You know what? Tomorrow I’m going to get it by myself and I’m not sharing it with you,” Wooseok grumbles.

With that, the line gets cut-off.

Seungyoun opens and closes his mouth, still trying to process the whole bizarre situation. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the radio crew laughing at the whole situation and he is glad that people out there are laughing at his expense.

Clearing his throat, Seungyoun try to cover up the situation by saying, “Well! That was an interesting listener. I hope he is having a good night. Now, for our next call!”

When the show ends, he apologises to the crew for the earlier call but all they did was assure him that it is fine. In fact, they were amused by the whole situation.

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure our listeners enjoyed that bit!”

“Yeah! It was hilarious. Who is that, by the way?”

“That your roommate or something?”

All Seungyoun does is give them a small smile at their comments.

As Seungyoun drives home, he can’t help but wonder if Wooseok is really mad at him for forgetting. He knows that the both of them have been absolutely busy with work piling on them – kind of ironic considering Christmas is coming – so they both haven’t had the time to spend some quality time together.

When he is home, Seungyoun breathes a sigh of relief. On the kitchen counter, he finds Chinese takeout and that means Wooseok isn’t entirely mad at him because he still bought him dinner.

He quietly enters their shared bedroom, not wanting to wake up Wooseok who is sound asleep. But alas, Wooseok is a light sleeper and he jolts awake when Seungyoun accidentally knocks on their bedside table.

“Younie?” Wooseok calls out in the dark, his voice small.

“Yes, baby. It’s me.”

“Have you eaten?” Wooseok asks through a yawn, a hand going to scratch at his head.

“Not yet,” Seungyoun replies, taking off his clothes to change into more comfortable ones.

“Okay, go eat then come to bed,” Wooseok gently tells him before lying back down to go back to sleep.

Seungyoun enters the bathroom to wash up a little and brush his teeth.

“It’s okay. I’m not hungry,” Seungyoun says softly, even though he is actually very hungry. But he misses Wooseok more and just wants to cuddle the other.

When he is settled in bed, Seungyoun pulls the smaller to him.

“I miss you,” Seungyoun tells the other, kissing his head.

Wooseok doesn’t say anything and just wraps his arms around Seungyoun’s waist.

_I miss you, too._

“And that, my dearest listeners, is my first haunted house experience!” Seungyoun ends his story as the topic for the following night is horror-centric. It is another chilly night and what better way to spend it than with some spooky, horror stories.

Seungyoun sees the light blink, signalling that they are connecting to a call. He waits patiently for his first caller of the day.

“Hello! Good evening, dear listener! Tell me your horror experience!” Seungyoun greets the caller enthusiastically.

“Are you sure you weren’t the one clinging onto your date during that haunted house experience?” The person on the other end of the line asks amusedly.

Kim Wooseok.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seungyoun replies, clearing his throat, his face flushing red.

He looks up to see the radio crew laughing their ass off once again at his situation. It is amazing how he manages to get Wooseok’s call again for the second time. Rarely this happens because the station always tries their best to let different callers through.

But when he sees the way the crew is enjoying themselves, he thinks – _Of fucking course. This is entertainment for them._

“Remember when you nearly-“ Seungyoun just knows what Wooseok is about to say, that he nearly peed his pants when they both visited the haunted house on their second date.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He cuts Wooseok off, and as much as he tries not to, Seungyoun's voice comes out as a whine.

“Because it has been a while since I got the chance to tease you.”

“And you couldn’t have done it at home?” Seungyoun asks, incredulously, feeling warm all of a sudden.

“But you’re barely home anymore,” Wooseok answers, quieter this time.

_Oh_.

Laughter amongst the radio crew starts to die down as they look at Seungyoun, sensing the awkward atmosphere that is beginning to cloud the room.

“Anyway!” Wooseok continues, this time he is much more enthusiastic. “I made Kimchi soup for you. Remember to try it when you’re home.”

He hangs up.

That night when he gets home, Wooseok is once again already in bed, asleep. He sees the bowl of Kimchi soup neatly placed on the kitchen counter. Beside it, he sees a small box with a note.

_You’re barely home anymore._

Seungyoun’s heart clenches at that. He knows Wooseok doesn’t blame him but it still makes Seungyoun feel bad about their circumstance. Seungyoun sits down at the kitchen counter, removing the cover from the bowl and he sees that there is still a bit of smoke. Which means, Wooseok prepared the bowl not too long ago.

He begins sipping on the soup and his eyes wander to the box. He opens it up slowly, revealing it to be the cheesecake Wooseok has been craving for. On the note, it says –

_You know I was kidding right? About not sharing the cheesecake with you. Here’s a slice for you. Enjoy, my love, and thank you for always working hard._

Immediately, Seungyoun gets up from his seat to wake Wooseok up. But when he enters their bedroom, Wooseok seem to be deep in his sleep and he doesn’t want to wake the younger up. Seungyoun quietly walks to Wooseok’s side of the bed and lightly caresses his cheek. He then places a soft kiss on Wooseok’s temple, whispering,

“I love you, Wooseokie.”

The final time Wooseok calls the radio show, it is a Thursday night again.

“Hello, dearest listener! How may I help you tonight?” Seungyoun asks, anticipating the question his first caller will tell him.

“My husband and I,” It’s Wooseok again and Seungyoun is holding his breath as he waits for him to continue. “We’ve been together for more than five years. We are both working hard to provide for our future. Moreover, my husband recently got a promotion and I couldn’t be happier for him because he is the most hard-working person I know.”

Seungyoun fidgets in his seat, his stomach turning when Wooseok pauses.

His voice sounds sad as he continues. “But that also means that he has work constantly piling on him. We barely have personal time anymore and I worry for his well-being because it seems that he never has enough rest lately.”

Feeling all choked up by Wooseok, Seungyoun tries to swallow down all emotions.

“That’s- That is honestly upsetting and I get your concern,” Seungyoun says, his voice strained. “But, take it from me, I’m sure he loves you very much.”

“I know he does,” Wooseok replies. “He never fails to remind me that he does. And just as much as he loves me, I love him back too.”

“That’s good! That means you don’t have to worry too much. I guess your main concern is the fact that you miss him,” Seungyoun hums.

“Yes, I do,” Wooseok sighs. “Am I being selfish? If I want him to be home for Christmas? At least just for that one day.”

Seungyoun knows that he should not be making such brash decisions because he doesn’t call the shots around here but he still wants to make it happen. He will find a way to make it happen.

“It’s not selfish at all. I’m sure he will find a way to make himself available on that day,” Seungyoun says with conviction.

“Really?” Wooseok says, surprised.

“Yes.”

Seungyoun can’t see Wooseok but he just knows that the younger is smiling at the moment.

“Thank you, Younie. I- I mean DJ Woodz. You have a good night!” Wooseok replies cheerfully, a total change from when he first called in.

A smile slowly swim its way to Seungyoun’s lips and somehow his heart feels lighter.

“You too, dearest listener. You too.”

When Seungyoun returns home that night, the lights in the living room are still on. He finds Wooseok all bundled up under a blanket, looking all snug. The older looks in surprise because usually, Wooseok would already be asleep.

“Baby? You’re still up?” Seungyoun asks, placing his shoes neatly at the shoe rack, before making his way to Wooseok.

“Yes,” Wooseok replies, opening his arms for Seungyoun. “Because I miss you.”

Seungyoun all but launches himself onto Wooseok, immediately melting himself into Wooseok’s tight hug.

“I miss you, too,” Seungyoun mumbles against Wooseok’s collarbone.

“I know,” Wooseok simply says.

“Is that why you’ve been calling the radio show?” Seungyoun asks shyly.

“Yes, because I just- I wanted to talk to you. And I know we are both busy so why not call you at work?” Wooseok explains, running his fingers through Seungyoun’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry I haven’t had time to spend with you,” Seungyoun replies regretfully, peering at Wooseok through his lashes.

Wooseok immediately places a finger on Seungyoun’s lips to shush him. “No apologies please.”

Seungyoun puckers his lips and gently kisses Wooseok’s finger. He then pulls away from Wooseok a little so that he can talk to Wooseok properly. “I want to make it up to you.”

The younger raises his brows in anticipation.

“I got a day off on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day itself!” Seungyoun excitedly tells him, a twinkle in his eyes.

“You do?” Wooseok asks, not believing his ears.

“I do! We will be spending Christmas together!” Seungyoun tells him, pulling the smaller to him.

Wooseok’s eyes get a little watery and Seungyoun panics. “Why are you crying?”

The younger lets out a watery laugh, shaking his head. “I’m just happy. I love you so much, Younie.”

“And I love you just as much. If not more!”

“No way, I love you more,” Wooseok says adamantly.

“No, me!” Seungyoun denies Wooseok’s statement.

Seungyoun waits for Wooseok to reply but all he does is pull Seungyoun by the collar of his shirt, placing his warm lips on Seungyoun’s chapped ones. He smiles through the kiss, giggling and pecking Seungyoun’s lips a few more times.

“Now, since we are both still up, want to decorate our Christmas tree together?” Wooseok suggests, entangling himself from Seungyoun’s hold.

“Sure, baby. You start first, I’m going to play some Christmas songs,” Seungyoun replies, a grin on his face.

As Wooseok returns his smile, eyes disappearing into crescents, Seungyoun knows that the night is not going to be chilly anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
